1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning robot, and more particularly, to a cleaning robot which can detect a drop-off.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
A cleaning robot is a kind of mobile robot which absorbs dust and foreign material while moving by itself in a certain space such as a house or an office.
The aforementioned cleaning robot includes a traveling means including right and left wheel motors for moving the cleaning robot, a detection sensor for detecting and avoiding a variety of obstacles within a cleaning area, and a control means for controlling the traveling means and the detection sensor to perform cleaning, as well as the components of a general vacuum cleaner which absorbs dust and foreign material.
However, a drop-off sensor of the cleaning robot according to the conventional art is problematic in that even a normal floor is mistaken as a drop-off depending on the material of the floor, the degree of reflection, the color, etc., because an optical sensor is used.